


Vampire Knight : Re

by lee_sa_1997



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_sa_1997/pseuds/lee_sa_1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukirai Cross thought her life is just like everyone else. But her adoptive father and her childhood friend knew the real her. They have kept her real identity as a secret for quite a long time now, eventhough they wanted to tell her so bad, they doesn't dare to do so. For if she were to know the real her, she will expose to danger. No one wants her to be in pain anymore. </p><p>(OTL my summaries suck ;A; im showy ;A;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Knight : Re

 

He is calling out for her name.

He wanted her to be back, back to their embrace.

And he wishes to never let her go again.

 

Confused Tsukirai Cross often dream of someone. Every night.

Yet, when she wake up, she forgets them.

She had tried to remember her dreams back, but nothing came to her

 

Tsubaki Sora and Kaien Cross knew the real her.

But , they didn't dare to tell her.

For they treasure her so much that they can't bear to see the pained expression on her face.

Neither do they want to expose her to the threats.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> So obviously this is my first work in AO3 and to be honest , I feel nervous XD  
> The kind of nervous where a student got to passed up his undone homework to a strict teacher, it's scary as hell ;A;  
> Anyway! This anime-fic is based on Vampire Knight series.  
> And just for your info, I only watched the first season of the series and I did not watch the second season and I did not read the manga. But I did read Vampire Knight wikia so I guess I got a glimpse about what happen in the manga and anime. I did small research about vampires and the weapons the hunter used, as well as reading the character's profile and backgrounds and whatnot.  
> Next, I'm sorry in advance if there's any grammatical / spelling error throughout the story and I'm sorry if there's OOC-ness in a character ;3; /bows  
> Also, my English is not as pro as you guys out there so.. yeah ;A;  
> ..../actually forgots what should i type here/ uh..  
> oh yeah, and I probably won't follow the events that actually happened in Vampire Knight saga, maybe some but not all :3  
> thanks for reading and leave some comments :3 and lets be friends ^-^


End file.
